ookamisanandhersevencompanionsfandomcom-20200214-history
Episode 5
Synopsis The delinquents of Onigashima High School are starting to get out of hand. So, the head of the Disciplinary Committee, Kibitsu Momoko, comes to offer Ryouko a chance to join her in some demon hunting on their own turf. But Ryouko is about to meet someone she shouldn't be meeting up with. Summary While Kiriki Liszt is giving his daily status report of the Otogi Bank to Ranpu Aragami, Ryouko is hiding while peeping at the entrance gate where Momoko is doing her daily routine checking if they students are late as the head of the Disciplinary Committee. Just then Ryoushi notice her and comes up with the idea of using him as her shield. However Momoko notice her and even greets her, freaking her out as she leaves her. However, Momoko tells Ryouko that she's going to stop by at the Otogi Bank after school as she have a request to ask. During lunch time, Ringo explains that Ryouko and Momoko were in the same middle school and she gets freaked out by her attitude as she either ask her for a 'fight' or to 'flirt'. After school at the Otogi Bank, Ryouko makes a request that she wants to 'slay some Oni' in the Onigashima High School as they have been causing a lot of trouble even the kidnapping incident at Episode 2. At the same time, she wants to talk to their student councilor to stop these actions. At first Ryouko refuse until Liszt and Alice joins along and agree to join with her. During the meeting, Liszt informs them about the request and hope to support her. Curious, Ringo ask why they couldn't just ask the adults to help out. Liszt tells them that they couldn't as it is too risky plus this would ruin their school's reputation even the secret of their school and club. On Saturday, the day they suppose to 'attack' the school, Ryoushiand Ryouko are given a new set of outfits (And a special-made kitty gloves by Majolika for Ryouko) as they wait for Momoko. Momoko arrives with her team that consist of Inuzuka, Saruwatari, Kijino and.. Tarou? It turns out that all four members joins her group to to her huge boobs and her whip. However this pisses Ryouko and Ringo (for being flat-chest). Even Otohime was in rage as she drags Tarou back into the club to have a 'talk'. Liszt suggest that Ryouko and Ryoshi go ahead without them first and will catch up to them later. Upon arriving at the Onigashima High School gate, they are greeted with numbers of delinquents at the front entrance as they charge at them. Of course with the delinquents were no match against them as their destination is at the 4th floor where the student councilor awaits. They manage to head upstairs until they reach the 3rd floor where a huge number of delinquents charges right straight at them. Momoko tells her three bodyguards to defend while they rush to the 4th floor. At the 4th floor, the trio hid inside one of the classroom and checks the status report from Otogi Bank HQ where Alice gives them the update thanks to the camera hidden inside Ryoushi's goggles. After finding out their location, they were about to head to the student council room but suddenly they were greeted by the leader of the delinquents from Episode 2. With no time to lose, Ryoushi tells the girls to move on ahead while he deals with him. As they left, he remembers Ryoushiand wants some payback. Ryoushi manages to avoid most of his punches and manage to land a punch but the leader did not flinch and was about to hit him until Tarou saves him. After punching the leader down, he tells Ryoushi to go after Ryouko's group (with Liszt, who was in disguise). Ryouko and Momoko are rushing at the bridge but as soon Ryouko exits out, the student councilor closes the fire escape door separating between the two girls. He even cuts out the transmission from the Otogi Bank so they couldn't receive any help or footage. With no choice, Ryouko decides to confront the student councilor by herself. But upon opening the door, the student councilor greets her as Ryouko was shocked to see him; remembering the tragic past she has endure. But she manages to snaps out of it by Ryoushi's voice as the rest of the members arrive. Ryouko tells them his name is Shiro Hitsujikai, a former friend (but not anymore). Momoko states her business to warn him not to make his school to cause anymore trouble or they'll pay the price. Surprisingly, he smiles; telling them he'll inform them while letting them leave the school easily. Back at the Otogi Bank in the evening, Alice and Liszt checks Shiro's past records but it would seem all of his records were 'purposely' deleted while Ryouko sulks alone near the schoolyard remembering his face. Just then Ryoushi came to cheer Ryouko up as he gives her a drink. After drinking, Ryouko thank Ryoushi for saving her back there as Ryoushi promise to protect her no matter what before both head back inside the Otogi Bank. Meanwhile, Shiro is looking at a picture of Ryouko with his secretary Reiko Kokono, grinning that she didn't expect to see her again. Category:Episodes